jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Jake's Team
|image = BJT Title card.jpg |airdate = October 18, 1999 (TLC) July 23, 2001 (PBS) |story = John Semper Jr. Evelyn A.R. Gabai |writer = John Semper Jr. |director = Hugh Martin |song = Watch and Listen |transcript = Standard Christian |paired = And That's The Tooth |video = Big Jake's Team Together Teamwork }} When Big Jake is upset due to a performance by the Wonderbirds is cancelled, Jay Jay, Tracy and Savannah decide to work with him as a team to stand in. But when all doesn't go well, Big Jake considers quitting, until the others teach him it's important to never give up and respect your friends. Plot The episode begins with a picture of a group of stunt planes in flight, which Brenda is presenting to Jay Jay and Tracy. She says the planes are called "The Wonderbirds", a special stunt group that flies really fast together and do twists and turns all at the same time. In addition, Big Jake knows them, and is going to do tricks with them over the Tarrytown School that afternoon. To Brenda's request, the jet planes decide to go wish Big Jake good luck. Not far away from earlier, Big Jake has radioed in to the Wonderbirds' leader, and Jay Jay and Tracy come just in time to hear the call. Big Jake tells the leader he can't wait to perform with them and asks when and where will they meet. The leader suddenly tells him they can't come, as three of the planes have caught the Flying Flu and won't be able to make it, which shocks Jay Jay and Tracy. Big Jake dejectedly asks the leaders to tell the sick planes to get well soon, and the leader ends the call. Big Jake is worried since the children are expecting to see the Wonderbirds that afternoon, and now they aren't coming. He goes over to Old Oscar to talk about the situation. Oscar knows that Big Jake has learned all the tricks, and suggests he should teach them to someone else, like Jay Jay and Tracy. He can even get Savannah to join. But Big Jake is uncertain as he's not sure if they'll be able to learn the tricks by that afternoon. Oscar is confident he'll do it, and Big Jake leaves, doubtful. Later in the air, Big Jake is griping over making an airshow in so little time, when Jay Jay and Tracy show up. Upon being asked where he's going, he simply tells them he's canceling the airshow. Tracy points out she and Jay Jay learned what's going on since Oscar told them, and he should teach them the Wonderbirds' stunts. When Big Jake is still uncertain as he never taught anyone the tricks before and there's very little time, the jet planes give him a confidence boost by telling him they'll Watch and Listen. Big Jake is cheered up a little by the kids' song, and decides he will teach them the tricks. Later on before the practice, he thanks Savannah, who has also decided to join the team and also reminds him that she needs to be taught as well. Big Jake agrees, and the whole group practices all morning long. Soon it was time for one more practice run: first, Big Jake and Jay Jay do a Supersonic Swirl, followed by Savannah and Tracy performing their Fly-Away Fandango Flip. Finally, all four come together to form a Butterfly Bonanza, but when they try the move again they suddenly mess up. After regrouping, Big Jake tells everyone to land as they need to talk. On the ground, Big Jake informs they're going on soon, but they're still not ready. Despite Jay Jay saying they're doing so well, he says they're just out of time, then goes off to refuel before canceling the show. Jay Jay is sure they can do it, as do Tracy and Savannah. To prove it, they decide to go up and practice themselves. Big Jake comes upon the practice and is amazed by their hard work, and deems it perfect before joining them. Soon it was time for the show to begin, and when the team goes to the school, the kids are already cheering before they can even start. Together they go through their routine without a single mistake, and the kids love it. Back at the airport, Oscar is proud that Big Jake was a hit, to which he replies he gave him the idea and couldn't have done it without the others. Jay Jay and Tracy add they couldn't have done it without him, as he taught them every trick and is the best teacher. Big Jake says they're great teachers as well and learned a lesson from them: when the Wonderbirds couldn't perform he was about to give up, but he knows not to and whenever something is important, it's always right to get it done. The episode ends as he, Jay Jay and Tracy sing a reprise of Watch and Listen. Quotes Trivia *Moral: Never give up. Goofs Gallery Episode Jay Jay the Jet Plane - Episode 17 - Big Jake's Team|US Version Jay Jay The Jet Plane - Big Jakes Team (UK)|UK Version Jay Jay the Jet Plane - Episode 16 - Big Jake's Team|US Christian Version Jay Jay the Jet Plane - Big Jake's Team (PBS Kids Broadcast)|US PBS Kids Version Category:Episodes Category:Main Series episodes Category:Episodes focused on Big Jake Category:Vhs Category:Season 2